Hart Crusher
by mommakisses
Summary: A fun-filled family vacation goes awry when Jennifer and Ryleigh end up missing. Can Jonathan find them before it's too late? A follow up story to The Hart-Beat of Life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taking a breath caused her to cough. Coughing from the smoke, or was that dust around her. Or coughing because she just couldn't breathe well, she wasn't sure about any of it. Jennifer attempted to adjust her position so that breathing would be more accessible, but the action shot pain through her back and caused her to cry out.

Trying to focus, everything around her seemed hazy or smoky. In the dark, it was hard to tell which. There wasn't much light anywhere. She couldn't tell what time of day it was. She had trouble making out even her own hands. Her ears rang with the echo of an explosion, which made thinking difficult.

Laying on her stomach, Jennifer began to take an assessment of her surroundings. Her mouth tasted coppery, which probably meant she was bleeding somewhere. If she moved slowly, she could move her legs, though moving very far hurt. She could move her left arm, but again, the action rippled pain through her whole body. Her right arm was another story; it felt pinned in place. In this light, she could not tell why. Taking a very deep breath also was tough. She felt as though maybe something was across her back, holding her in place.

Jennifer tried to remember where she was. The last thing she could remember was… Was what? The awards banquet with Jonathan? That didn't help because she was clearly not there now. Her surroundings seemed to swim as her vision blurred, and she felt as though she might lose consciousness soon. The harder she tried to think, the woozier she felt. She pressed on until one word crashed her mind as everything began to shake.

Ryleigh.

* * *

**Three weeks earlier**

Setting the papers down on his desk, Jonathan Hart pushed the intercom button to talk with his secretary. "Deanne, would you get Marcus Wheeler on the phone for me?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hart."

Picking up the papers again, he flipped through them, making sure he read Stanley's numbers correctly. Jonathan could only shake his head as he deciphered the information in front of him. At the buzz of his phone, Jonathan set the pages down and lifted the receiver. "Yes?" Once more, he grabbed the pages. "Hey Marcus, have you seen the numbers Stanley pulled? They are nothing close to what we were told in that meeting last week." Jonathan listened to Marcus's perception and concluded, "I think we just need to walk away. This isn't worth the time it's taking. Would you call them and let them know? I'm about to head home to pick up Jennifer for the gala tonight. You guys are coming, right?" He smiled as he chatted with his long time friend. "Of course. Excellent. See you there."

He hung up and pressed the intercom again, "Deanne?"

"Yes, Mr. Hart?"

"Unless you have anything else pressing, I'm going to pick up my wife."

"That's the only thing on your calendar now, sir. Have fun tonight."

"Thank you, Deanne."

* * *

"Darling…" he called his wife from the bottom of the stairs in their home's entryway. Now dressed in a tux instead of business attire, Jonathan checked on things in the kitchen and kissed his daughter as he walked through the living room. He glanced at his watch as Jennifer hobbled from their bedroom doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Yes…" she answered, with one shoe on, the other still in her hand.

"We need to leave in the next five minutes, or we are going to be late for your award celebration."

With one hand on the railing, Jennifer Edwards Hart used her other hand to slip her shoe on. Dressed in a floor-length taupe colored dress covered in sequins, slit running up the right side, showing off just enough leg, her auburn curls pulled back from her face and cascading down past her shoulders, she was stunning by any standard. "Oh, Darling… I'm trying. But you know I don't like these things." She stood up straight and suggested, "Maybe we could skip it tonight…"

Smirking at her, Jonathan answered, "Your best way out is to stop writing such wonderful books and articles. Then you won't win so much attention." He watched her gracefully descend the stairs. At 53, she was every bit the beauty she had been the day they met. "And the only reason you don't like these things is that it's all about you."

"Tsk. You're no help." Jennifer Hart quickly reached her husband and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I was hoping for a much quieter celebration."

"Ah, but your adoring public awaits." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in tight, and kissed her neck. "You look positively lovely."

"Um. Gross. You two need to get a room," the sassy voice of their 13-year-old daughter invaded their moment. Ryleigh J. Hart, who didn't look up from her magazine, was stretched out on the couch, Freeway jr., curled up at her feet.

"As much as I would like to do just that, we must hurry now," Jonathan answered their daughter with a grin, before turning his wife the opposite direction.

"Good night, Ry," Jennifer called over her shoulder, as Jonathan's hand found the small of her back and he began to usher her towards the front door.

"Good night, Mom." Ryleigh flipped a page in her magazine when a thought arrested her attention. "Oh, Mom…" she sat up and looked up at her parents for the first time. The Harts stopped in the middle of the entryway. Jennifer turned back to acknowledge the girl. "Congratulations." Ryleigh lay back down, attention once again on her magazine, and flippantly added, "And Dad's right."

Jennifer looked at Jonathan, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Right about what, Sweetheart?"

"You look gorgeous."

Jonathan studied the two women in their conversation. He remembered his father in law remarked once how uncanny it was, seeing how much Jennifer resembled her own mother. While Jonathan had known Suzanne Edwards for the first couple years of their marriage and knew they were very similar in their looks and demeanor, he couldn't entirely make that connection. Looking at these two before him, Jonathan felt for the first time he had a knowledge of that statement most men would never have. He had a personal, I-have-lived-through-that-very-thing experience. There was little doubt Ryleigh would be every bit as gorgeous as Jennifer.

An idea that made him a tad nervous if he was honest.

"Merci Cheri," Jennifer grinned at the younger redhead. "Bonsoir." She grabbed Jonathan's arm and resumed their walk for the door.

"Bonsoir, Momma."

"Oh, and Ryleigh," Jennifer stopped their progress out the door again. "Mind Claire. And to bed at a decent hour."

"Oui, Momma. I know. Bonsoir, Daddy."

"Good night, Ry. I love ya." Again he turned Jennifer towards the door, "Come on, Darling."

* * *

Once he had her safely in the car, and they were well on their way, Jonathan began to relax, ready to enjoy some much needed time out with his wife. No, an awards dinner was not his ideal date with her. There would be people pulling at her and demanding her attention all evening. But she would be there beside him… Or was that he would be there, right beside her? He stole a side glance at her. Either way, it didn't matter, they would be there together. He could hold her hand (as he currently was doing), or she would have her arm laced in his, throughout most of the evening. It was that connection he had been missing.

As if on cue, Jennifer audibly sighed.

Quietly he asked, "Everything okay, Darling?"

She cut her eyes to him and then turned her head to see him better, a soft grin on her lips. "I was just thinking for the first time in a long time; yes, everything is okay." She squeezed his hand. "I've missed you. Missed this." She held up their intertwined hands.

"Me, too." He drove in silence for a little while, before thinking out loud, he added, "You know what we need?"

"What is that?"

"A vacation."

"Mmmm… You, me, and Ryleigh on a beach?" she sighed.

"I like kissing you in the salt air…" he said as he lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers.

She smiled at him, "I can taste it, I swear."

Jonathan chuckled and added, "Or the cabin?"

"Oh, the mountains…" Jennifer gasped.

"Or a sleepy little nowhere town…"

"Oh, Jonathan… it all sounds divine…"

"How hard would it be to clear your schedule?" he again wondered out loud.

"I don't know… but if you can clear yours, I will find a way to clear mine."

* * *

Their evening played out precisely as Jonathan predicted, with Jennifer's time demanded and monopolized by everyone and anyone who approached them. He watched with pride as she charmed them all. Jennifer Edwards Hart was graceful, elegant, and delightful as she worked the crowd. No one walked away from her with a frown or without thinking they were her favorite.

Jonathan knew the truth.

He was unequivocally her favorite.

A title he shared only with Ryleigh.

Dinner was served and enjoyed. Speeches in her honor, given. Publishers, reporters, fans, and friends alike were well cherished and content. It was time to begin the art of pulling her away.

"She's something else."

Jonathan laughed, turned around as he switched the drink he was sipping to his left hand, and extended his right to the man behind him. "Marcus. So good to see you. Thank you for coming. Where's your lovely wife?"

"She's at the table with Jennifer right now."

Jonathan turned back and looked the crowd over. "Oh, there she is." Facing Marcus again, he asked, "Are you guys having a good time?"

"A great time. Thank you for inviting us. Marie sure loves Jennifer's books. She's going to be thrilled when we bring the new one home, autographed for her."

"I'm so glad. And I know Jennifer will be, too. Hey, how did that conversation go this afternoon?"

"It's fine. They weren't thrilled, but I think, for us, it was the best decision. I told them Hart Industries has a great reputation, and we want it to stay that way."

"Thank you for taking care of that."

"Of course."

"Here's my two favorite gentlemen." Marcus smiled at the blonde saddling up to them.

"Sandy. It's lovely to see you," Jonathan greeted her with a hug.

"Hi, sweetheart. I was just telling Jonathan how thrilled Marie is going to be with the new book."

She held it up with a grin, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's our pleasure, Sandy. I am delighted Marie likes Jennifer's books."

"Loves. The child loves Jennifer's books. And the fact that her daddy works for you is an added bonus." She started laughing, and the men joined her.

Marcus looked at his wife and back to his boss. "I think we are going to call it a night." The two shook hands once more, "See you Monday, Jonathan."

"Have a good night, Marcus. Sandy."

"Goodnight," she answered as they walked away.

Jonathan finished his drink and put the glass down on the bar. "Another one, Mr. Hart?"

He faced the bartender, "No, thank you, Joe. I think it's time to take my wife to the dance floor."

"Excellent choice, sir."

Grinning, Jonathan turned and started towards Jennifer. A voice speaking behind him halted his progress once more. "Jonathan Hart, where have you been keeping yourself?"

Jonathan turned to see Jordan Coughlin walking up to the bar. _How the hell did you get an invitation?_ he wanted to ask but restrained himself. It's a good thing he didn't order that second scotch. He managed a smile, "Jordan. What have you been up to?"

The men had a few run-ins in the business field. Usually, they involved an investment or activity Jonathan would rule shady, Jordan would call it opportunistic. If Jordan Coughlin stepped in, Jonathan Hart tended to step out.

The man extended a hand to Jonathan, and he accepted it, giving it a firm shake. "Ah, you know, busy, busy, busy."

"Too many days on the water to keep track of?"

"More like over the water." Jordan smiled, "I've been running between New York, Paris, and Sydney."

"That does cover a lot of water."

"Seems Jennifer has often been traveling lately, as well."

"She has. This book tour has had her on and off the road for the two months."

"Is she home for a while now?"

Jonathan smiled at the thought, "Unless we travel as a family, she's finished touring for now, yes."

"You know, I would love to chat with you and Jennifer about my own dealings in more detail sometime."

"Great. Call my office and set it up. Right now, I need to whirl my wife around the dance floor."

"Oh, of course. Don't let me keep you from that."

"Thank you, Jordan." He extended his hand to shake Jordan's a second time before turning back to his mission.

As if on cue, the band began a slower jazzy song, and Jonathan took a moment to step into Jennifer's conversation. "Excuse me, Mrs. Hart…"

Jennifer looked up from her seat at the table, her eyes meeting his as she reached out her hand towards him, "Hi, Darling?" Ever the charmer, she turned to the table full of people and asked, "Does everyone here know my husband, Jonathan Hart?"

They all nodded. Everyone knew Jonathan Hart.

Taking her hand, he smiled at those around the table, before he leaned over her shoulder and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Her smile made his knees a little weaker, "Ah, of course! I would be delighted." She looked at the small crowd surrounding her, "Please excuse me, everyone." Jennifer stood still holding his hand, and together they made their way to the dance floor. "Thank you."

He looked at her and smiled, "For what?"

"For rescuing me."

Jonathan spun her to face him, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her in closer and moved her body across the floor, "Mrs. Hart, I'm pretty sure it is you who is rescuing me."

"Oh, yeah?" she pulled back just far enough to look in his eyes, but not far enough to separate their bodies.

"Oh, sure… every single day." He slid his hand up her back and pulled her chest close to his once more as he leaned in and lined her neck with kisses while he sailed her around the dance floor. The kisses sent chills down her spine, making her knees weak every time he placed one. The skill he possessed to work her like putty in his hands was the gift he used whenever and wherever he could. "I need you to recuse me, Darling," he breathed between kisses.

"Jon-a-th-an…" she groaned under her breath, so only he could hear. That raspy groan rippled through him when she spoke his name. The near pleading in her tone sparked a heat in his chest that quickly traveled down his body. "How much longer do we have to stay?"

He spun her in a circle and pulled her back to him. "It's your party. You can leave if you want to," he teased.

"If only it were that easy."

It took another 45 minutes to make their departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Late night or early in the morning, he wasn't sure it mattered how you looked at the time; nearly 1 am, they should have been in bed, not just in their car as it pulled up to the front door of their Willow Pond Road address. His wife, exhausted from the demands on her as of late, was dozing in the seat beside him. He reached over and lightly brushed a rogue curl back from her face, then tenderly kissed her forehead. "We're home, Darling."

"Oh," she yawned. "I'm sorry, Darling. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I don't know. I kinda like it when you fall asleep on me."

"Only when we are in our bedroom."

"That sounds like a magnificent idea," he grinned at her before he opened his door. He quickly moved to her side of the car, opened the door, and extended his hand to help her up stand up.

"Thank you, Darling." Together, they moved to the front door, which Jonathan unlocked and allowed them to enter into their home. She laid her purse down on the table just inside the door and slipped her shoes off her feet, while Jonathan locked the door and set the alarm.

"Join me upstairs, Mrs. Hart?"

Jennifer breathed deep, "Ready. Willing. And exhausted."

Jonathan held out his arm, which she accepted, and they began to climb the stairs. As they neared the top, he told her, "I am going to check on Ryleigh, and then I will join you in the bedroom."

"Oh, Darling, before you go," she turned her back to him. "Could you unzip me, please?"

"Mmmm, that's the best offer I've had all night," he grinned and walked back to her. Married 23 years, and still, he never tired of helping her undress. Jonathan reached over and took hold of the slider on her zipper and pulled it down slowly, stopping about a quarter of the way down, he leaned in and kissed her back just under her hairline and down between her shoulder blades. He continued to pull the zipper down, chased by the kisses.

"Jonathan…" she breathed once more. He was undeterred by her half-hearted vocal objections. When the zipper stopped, he slid his hand inside, around to her stomach, knocking the dress off her shoulder. Then he pulled her body tight against his own. His kisses now moved up her neck and around to her ear.

"I won't be long, I promise," he whispered before he released his hold on her.

"I'll be waiting…" she said with a wink as she looked over her shoulder. Then she headed for their bedroom door, humming the tune they had danced to earlier.

Jonathan shook his head. How he had managed to win the heart of such beauty still amazed him. He turned and walked down the hall to their daughter's room.

Ryleigh had fallen asleep while reading, the book still on her chest, earphones in her ears, light still on. Jonathan moved to her bedside, picked the book up, marked the page with the closest paper, paused the music, and removed the earphones. She stirred slightly, rolling to her side, her breathing quickly settling again. He tenderly kissed her cheek and turned out the light.

Returning to their bedroom, he found Jennifer standing in the dressing room, about to button up his pajama top. Stepping up behind her, he reached out and took hold of her arm, stopping her mid-task. "I wouldn't bother with that if I were you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh?" She turned to face him, barely covered by the still open top. "Why is that?"

"Because, Mrs. Hart," he said as he slid his arm inside the top and around her waist, "I'm about to take it right back off."

Jennifer giggled and looped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you, Jonathan." She pulled her own body in tight with his, and his arms held her there. He leaned in and found the tender area of her neck and laced it with his kisses. "Mmmm. You feel fantastic."

"I know what will feel even better," he told her right before capturing her lips with his own.

As their lips parted slightly, she whispered, "Promises, promises."

Scooping her up in his arms, Jonathan carried her back to their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opening her eyes, the first thing Jennifer noticed was small amounts of sunlight filtering through cracks overhead. She could see more of the tangled mess that held her in place. Steel and wooden beams twisted and bent unnaturally around her.

In this light, she could also tell she was not laying down but rather pinned to the wall. One of those beams was the reason she could not move her right hand, and it probably crossed her back, holding her to the wall and making breathing difficult.

Her mind began to wonder what Jonathan was doing while she was here? Where was he? Had they been together? Did he even know where she was? Was he looking for her? She mentally shook that thought from her head. Of course, Jonathan was looking for her.

* * *

**Two weeks earlier**

Jonathan opened his eyes to a sea of red curls._ My wife snuggled next to me… the best sight of the day already._ He lightly placed a kiss in the middle of the curls and pulled himself from the bed before she stirred too much. He wanted to chat with Ryleigh before Jennifer woke, and he knew the best way to do that would be to join her in the pool. He changed into his swimsuit, grabbed a towel, and headed out of the bedroom.

Ryleigh had a few passions in her young life. She shared her mother's love of horses, his love of cars, their love of adventure. She also developed a love for soccer and swimming. Making both of those teams for her middle school team was her goal, and for that goal, she spent the first hour of her day swimming laps in their pool.

She was already swimming laps when he arrived, so he sat on the edge, his feet in the water until she pulled up, took hold of the side, and greeted him. "Good morning, Daddy!"

"Good morning, sweetheart. How many have you done?"

"I just finished lap five, only 25 more to go."

"Great. Mind if I join you?"

"Nope."

He slid into the water. "Race you to 30…"

"I am up five already."

"Call it a handicap."

Ryleigh giggled, "That's golf, Daddy. I call it a head start."

"And I will still beat you."

She smirked at him. "As if…," she called before pushing off the edge, gaining a lead on the next lap.

"I'm coming for you, Ryleigh Jennifer," he called before he launched.

It was lap 20 before he caught up to her, 28 before he gained the lead. Jennifer brought her coffee mug out to the patio table and watched the two of them as they finished their race and laid back, floating on the water in their exhaustion. She could tell they were chatting, though, from this distance, she had no idea what their conversation held.

"What do you think?"

Ryleigh stood up and eyed him carefully, "I could go anywhere I want?"

"Yep. Anywhere. What would you pick?"

She flopped back on top of the water, floating beside him, "Gosh, Daddy, I don't know…"

'Gut reaction."

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Gut reaction… No thinking… South. Like Georgia, Louisiana, or South Carolina."

"The south? Wow… I didn't see that coming." He smiled at her. "Why the south?"

"Well, it's a part of the states I've never seen. And there's lots of history there. I don't know. Georgia, South Carolina, Louisiana just seem like they would be great places to see."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"I guess I expected you to say Africa or England or Italy…"

"All of which would be cool. But I'm 13. I've got my whole life ahead of me to see them. And we've been to France and Spain already. I guess I'd like to see more of our own country first."

"You are an amazing young lady, Ryleigh." He placed his feet on the bottom of the pool, leaned over, and kissed her cheek before he climbed out. Jonathan turned around, walking backward and asked her, "Are you coming up for breakfast?"

"If I were dry and in my running shoes, I'd race you," she answered with a smirk rivaling his own. "But I'll take it easy on you this time and just meet you there."

"Oh, cheeky one… You still better hurry. I might not leave any for you." He picked up his towel and spotted Jennifer sitting on the patio. Even from this distance, he could tell what a beauty she was. Remembrances of their previous evening filled his mind and made him grin. Knowing she was waiting for him, he picked up his pace.

* * *

"Claire?" Jennifer called as she watched Jonathan climb out of to the pool.

Stepping through the doorway, she answered, "Yes, Mrs. H?"

"Oh, Claire, Jonathan and Ryleigh are done with their swim now."

"Perfect. I'm just finishing the eggs. I'll have it right out."

"Thank you, Claire." Jennifer turned back to face the pool and called out as he grew closer to her, "Good morning, Darling!"

Jonathan stepped up and placing his hand on her chair, leaned over her. "Good morning, indeed," he said before he kissed her. "Thank you for last night. You were amazing once again."

"Mmmm. I always love watching a good baseball game with you, Darling."

"Football, Sweetheart. We were watching Monday Night Football."

"Were we? Can't say I remember much of the game after you made your pass."

"Maybe not, but what a reception you had."

"I'm just glad there was no interception on the play." Grinning, she watched him pick up the coffee in front of her as he took a seat. "What were you and Ryleigh talking about?"

"Good morning, Mr. H," Claire called, walking onto the patio. "Can I get you a fresh coffee?"

"Good morning, Claire," he proclaimed over his shoulder with a grin and a wink at his wife. "Actually, you can get Mrs. H another cup. I stole hers."

Claire laughed. "Right away."

He turned his full attention to his wife. "Have you had any time to work on your calendar?

"Calendar?"

"I know we haven't had much time to talk about it, but I was serious about clearing the calendars last week."

"Oh? You have plans?"

"Not fully yet, but they are in the works." Jonathan put the cup to his lips and allowed the hot liquid to begin warming his body, his eyes not wavering from Jennifer's.

"Was that the big pow-wow with Ryleigh?"

"I was just asking her where she would like to go if given a chance to pick," his blue eyes sparkled with the thought of getting his wife and daughter alone.

"And the answer?" Jennifer's voice eased him back to their back yard, and the sounds of Ryleigh, making her way to join them.

"Surprised me," he told Jennifer, as Claire set a plate in front of him, and another cup of coffee in front of Jennifer. "Thank you, Claire."

"My pleasure, y'all," the woman answered before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Jonathan picked up his fork and just before taking a bite, told Jennifer, "Ry wants to go somewhere in the south."

Jennifer lifted an eyebrow in his direction, "Really? What's in the south?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moving slowly to minimize the pain, Jennifer tried to find the strength to push against the beam. In the shifting, she knocked some rubble loose, sending it tumbling to the ground below her. Along with the echo of the stones came another rumble. The sound was both foreign and oddly familiar. Jennifer stopped moving to listen, unsure if she really heard something, or if it was all in her head.

Until she heard it again.

"Ryleigh," she whispered as the realization reverberated in her mind: her daughter was in the same area. "Hang on, Baby," Jennifer's voice grew stronger as she called to her daughter. While she pushed against the beam again, hot tears worked their way down her cheeks. "I'll find a way to get to you."

* * *

**Three days earlier**  
"Ryleigh Jennifer, would you please come on?"

She stepped into the hall, backpack strapped to her back, suitcase in tow. "I'm coming, Momma."

"Your father has the car almost packed… he's waiting on you."

"Yes, mother…" she rolled her eyes as she worked her way down the staircase.

"Young lady…" Jennifer started. Ryleigh stopped and faced her mother.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Momma. But I'm moving, and you are harping."

"Maybe if you moved a little faster, it wouldn't be an issue. We have a plane to catch."

"A plane that will not leave without us…" she mumbled as she tried to walk around Jennifer.

Jennifer stopped Ryleigh from walking out the door, taking hold of her shoulders, and turning the girl to face her. "That's no reason to be late, young lady. Just because someone works for us does not mean we are not respectful of their time. Jack is taking time away from his own family so that we can be together. You must always remember that. And your sassy attitude is disrespectful to both Jack and me."

Ryleigh knew she was right, and her shoulders drooped. "Oui. I'm sorry, Momma."

"Now, young lady," Jennifer slid a finger under her chin and lifted the young head so she could see her husband's eyes looking at her from her daughter's face. "I want you to get your bags to the car, so we can go have fun together as a family, please."

"Yes, Momma."

Jennifer turned to face Claire, who had just entered the room and sighed. "We will see you next week, Claire."

"Yes, Mrs. H. Y'all have fun." She had been with the Harts since just after Ryleigh was born, and her Southern accent was just as thick as the day she rolled into Los Angeles. "Don't worry about us," she said, indicating Freeway, Jr., who was now sitting at Jennifer's feet. "Come on, Junior; they are fixin' to get on the road."

Jennifer knelt, rubbed his head, and kissed his nose. "Bye, Baby. You be good for Claire. We'll be home soon." He barked as if he understood her and made his way to Claire's side. Jennifer stood back up, "Good boy."

"Darling, we need to go," Jonathan called from the driveway.

"Thanks again, Claire. See you in a week."

Claire walked to the door and called out, "Bye y'all," as Jennifer climbed into the front seat beside Jonathan. The three of them waved as he dropped the car in gear and they headed to the airport to meet Jack.

Claire McMillian knew her predecessor left big shoes to fill. She never actually had the privilege of meeting the man they simply called Max. But she heard stories… Oh, had she heard stories.

Max had been like a father figure to the orphaned Jonathan Hart. He had lived with them and was a massive part of their lives. Claire knew she could never take his place, though she tried hard to help the Harts in every way possible. One of those large tasks included keeping Ryleigh safe, which was not always an easy task.

Life for the Harts took a turn when they lost Max. It took another turn when Ryleigh, and then Claire, joined them. An unexpected child later in life quickly became one of their greatest joys.

Claire picked up the duster she had been using and continued to clean the photos in the living room. Max was there, as were photos from some of their adventures before Ryleigh. Life sure had slowed them down from the craziness that had been. Time together as a family became the most important thing to both Jonathan and Jennifer.

She made her way to the library shelves and dusted the bindings there. Several of them were Jennifer Edwards Hart's titles. With Ryleigh back in school and Jonathan running Hart Industries, Jennifer picked writing up again, starting with a children's series, winning her critical success. This stepped right into a young adult series, for which she was currently winning more awards, and talking to studio heads about movie rights.

The buzzing of the gate pulled her from her thoughts and task. Claire made her way into the kitchen. Pushing the communication button, she greeted the caller, "Yes?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning!" a cheery voice called over the intercom. "My name is Jordan, and I'm a friend of Mr. Hart's. I told him I would bring him some paperwork this morning. May I bring them up?"

"I'm sorry, sir, Mr. Hart has already left for the day. Perhaps delivering them to the office would be wise," Claire suggested.

"How soon will he be back? I'd rather not drive downtown."

Claire sighed._ He thinks I'm going to tell him where they are, bless his heart. I don't tell people where the Harts are._ "It will be a while, sir," she finally answered.

"I'm trying to catch a plane, could I just come up and drop them off? Then I'll be out of your hair and on my way to the airport."

She sighed again. Against her better judgment, Claire pushed the button to open the gate before she answered, "Come on up."

Claire set the duster down on the counter and moved to the front of the house. She knew it would not take long for the man to drive up the lane, and at the last minute decided she wanted to look like she was busy. Claire ran back to the kitchen and picked the duster up again before actually heading to the front door. She arrived just as the mystery man knocked.

Twisting the knob, she determined she would rid herself of this man rather quickly. She spoke as the door swung open, "Thank you for coming, I was just fixin' to…" The barrel of a 9mm pistol slowed her southern accent.

"I think whatever you were 'fixing' to do has changed, my dear. Please, step back into the house." Jordan stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

"Look, I don't know what you want, but the Harts will be back very soon…"

"Oh, don't try to kid me. I know the Harts won't be back anytime soon. See, I knew they were leaving today. I just couldn't figure out where they were going."

"Honey, I'm not telling you anything." The flash of pain seemed to come from out of nowhere, but she saw his hand as it swung back into place, and knew the butt end of the gun had connected with her cheek.

"I don't expect you to tell me straight up." He grinned at her, "Where's the fun in that?" Jordan pulled a rope from his pocket. "No, I expect the coming information may take a while to arrive."

* * *

The two ladies boarded the plane and began to situate themselves while Jonathan and Jack loaded the luggage. "So," Ryleigh asked, sitting in a seat by the window, a book in hand. "At what point do I get to know where we are going, Momma?"

Jennifer stored her bag and turned to face her daughter, "That is up to your father, ma chérie. You know how he likes to surprise us."

"Who likes to surprise you?" Jonathan came into the plane, only hearing the last of the conversation.

The light-hearted laugh coming from his wife made Jonathan smile before she even answered. "You do…"

He walked up to the two ladies and wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist. "Ah, good," he leaned in and kissed her neck before turning to Ryleigh. "I mean, surprising your Mother is my job."

"And you do it so well," she winked at her daughter.

"We're ready for take-off, Mr. Hart," Jack said as the door shut.

"Excellent, Jack. Thank you." He turned to his wife and daughter. "You heard the man. Buckle up, ladies; we are ready to go."

"Does that mean we get to know where we are going, Daddy?" Ryleigh took her seat while looking expectantly towards her father.

Jonathan looked from his wife to his daughter, his upper lip snagged under his lower. The motion of the plane rocked his chair back slightly as he held his daughter in suspense.

The Hart family was officially off for another adventure.

"Your Mom and I looked at several options," he finally answered Ryleigh.

Looking from Jonathan to Jennifer and back again, Ryleigh asked, "When did you have time to do that? I mean, I never saw any travel brochures or anything around the house."

Jennifer winked at Jonathan and smiled, "Oh, we make time."

"Gross, you two."

"What?" Jennifer feigned innocence. "I didn't even kiss him this time."

"We could fix that, you know," Jonathan jumped into the conversation.

"We could, couldn't we?"

"Focus, guys," Ryleigh called out, rolling her eyes at her parents. "The trip… we are on an airplane... where are we going?"

Jonathan turned to face his daughter, "We decided the best thing to do would be to fly into Savannah, Georgia." He smiled as he watched Ryleigh's face light up. "We'll rent a car and spend a few hours looking around Savannah. Then we'll drive to South Carolina, where we'll stay at an inn overlooking a lagoon. This place has activities geared towards kids your age, so we'll probably let you do a few. Plus, they have tennis and golf; we can even arrange horseback riding on the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yes, we will only be a short drive from the ocean," Jennifer answered.

Ryleigh jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around both of her parent's necks. "Thank you! I'm so excited!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the plane touched down in Savannah, the Harts gathered their belongings and headed for the car rental counter. Ryleigh bounced down the stairs and turned to face her parents when her feet hit the tarmac, "What's first?"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jennifer looked at her husband and grinned at him as they followed their daughter. "Well, Claire said the first thing we need to do is eat at Elizabeth's on 37th."

A young man carrying their luggage to a cart overheard them and stopped, "Y'all going to Elizabeth's?"

"We sure are," Jonathan answered him.

"Then you need to make sure to try the local oysters. They are some of the best you'll ever eat."

Jonathan turned to Jennifer, eyebrows raised. "Oysters, huh? I might just have to try a dozen or so tonight, Darling."

"Go easy, Big Fella," she laughed, looking towards Ryleigh. "I don't need another pearl necklace."

Jonathan slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Just a little necking?"

"Ohhh…"

"Come on, you two," Ryleigh groaned. "Can we please keep moving?"

Jennifer reached up and kissed Jonathan's cheek, "Come on, we need to keep moving, Darling. Dinner and ghost stories await us."

Ryleigh perked up and asked, "Ghost stories?"

"Uh-huh," Jennifer answered. "Savannah is known as America's most haunted city."

"Oh. I was hoping that meant time under the sheets," Jonathan smirked.

Jennifer shook her head, "Tsk. That comes later, Darling." She reached out for Ryleigh's hand. "Come on, ma chérie. We must lead your Daddy to food before his empty stomach leads to bad Dad jokes."

"Yes, Momma," Ryleigh giggled as she took her mother's hand. "Come on, Daddy!"

"Right behind you, ladies," Jonathan offered as he followed them to the rental car.

* * *

After dinner, the Harts made their way to the center of Chippewa Square, where they met with several other people and a guide named Joan.

Ryleigh leaned toward her dad and asked, "How old do you think she is?"

"Um… I bet she's every bit of 80."

"Shhh," Jennifer shot them both a warning look.

"Come on, everyone. We're gonna walk down Bull Street to Wright Square," Joan enthusiastically invited the group to begin the tour. As they started their walk, she began to weave a tale for them. "Did y'all know Wright Square was once known as Percival Square? It was named after a man called John Percival, who played a substantial part in the foundin' of the Georgia colony. Also, once recognized as The Hanging Square, Wright Square was one of Savannah's four original squares and served as the judicial square," she told the group. "A person could be indicted, held, tried, and have their sentence carried out right here. A young orphan girl from Ireland named Alice Riley was one of the first women ever hung here."

"I hope it wasn't because her name was Riley," Ryleigh quipped.

"Ryleigh, shhh," Jennifer corrected.

"Your name's Ryleigh? That's fantastic. And no, it was not for her name. Actually, it was murder."

"There's a fun hobby for you," Jonathan whispered in Jennifer's ear. Ryleigh overheard him and snorted, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Shhhh," Jennifer hushed him, though she couldn't hide her smile.

Joan continued, "She was an indentured servant placed in the bond of a particularly crass and perverse man, one William Wise. Don't let his name fool ya; he was as dumb as dirt. Alice was to assist with the livestock and in the even more loathsome task of bathin' her Master. Wise would lay back and let his long stringy hair fall into a bucket of water. Alice, a teenager, was forced to pick the knots out of his hair, wash it, bathe him, and attend to his every whim."

"That's gross," Ryleigh lamented her disapproval.

"Shhhh," Jennifer tried to muffle the girl's vocals.

Deep in legend, Joan wove the comments in, "That's right, honey! And I'm sure that's how Alice felt. What isn't known is if the murder was her idea, or the idea of a man named Richard White, who was widely considered the common-law husband of Alice, and the father of her unborn child. Their plan was simple. They waited until Wise called Alice in for his regular bath and grooming session. Once his head was leaned back into the bucket of water, Alice and Richard allegedly held him under until he drowned. Alice was imprisoned until she gave birth to the baby, who was immediately taken from her. She would never cuddle her child, and now, the gallows awaited her arrival. She was led into Percival Square, and on January 19, 1735, was hanged by the neck until dead for the crime of murder. She had become the first woman in Georgia to be executed. Her baby would die less than two months later."

"Oh, how awful," Jennifer sympathized. As the crowd walked into the square, Ryleigh pulled her phone from her pocket and began taking photos around the area with it.

"Today the story is remembered, not just in historical and legal records, but also by those who say they have encountered the ghost of Alice," Joan continued. "It's a common occurrence for people visiting Wright Square to tell stories of a frantic woman lookin' for her child. The woman, in period dress, has been mistaken for an actor by some who say the apparition approached them in broad daylight and was as solid as a livin' person. It's when she disappears into nothingness while continuin' her desperate search around the square that witnesses realize they've seen her ghost."

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only help," Jonathan smirked, his voice low enough only Jennifer and Ryleigh heard him.

"Shhhh," Jennifer again corrected, Ryleigh struggled to control her laughter.

"Y'all aren't from around here, are ya," Joan's question to the Harts was more of a statement.

"Nope," Jonathan's smirk never left his lips.

"I can tell, bless your heart." She turned to the rest of the group, "All y'all from outsida Georgia, too?" Most of the group indicated they were. "Let me tell you somethin', the credibility of these claims I've heard's in the fact many who have contact with the ghost of Alice are not from Savannah. Most are visitors, like all y'all, and none I've spoken with heard her story beforehand. However, a number of witnesses did have one commonality; they were women with children in a stroller."

"Ohhh, I'm glad Ryleigh can walk on her own," Jonathan smirked again.

"You won't be if you keep that up," Jennifer huffed, making Ryleigh giggle harder.

Joan smirked with him, but paid him no regard, "Further evidence of an unjust hangin', people say, is that Spanish moss won't grow on the north side of the square. That's where the gallows were. Conditions for Spanish moss are ideal here in Wright Square. Notice it thrives over there on the south end," she pointed a bony finger toward the opposite end of the park. "There doesn't appear to be a botanical reason for the limitation. Is there a spiritual boundary line in the square; the north end cut off from ordinary acts of nature by the ethereal residue of zealous lynch mobs?"

"Hey, Momma," Ryleigh drew Jennifer's attention from Joan. "Look at that tree." She used her phone to snap a couple of photos. "Those branches? They form a heart."

"Ha. So they do. Good eye, Ry," Jennifer smiled.

"Spanish moss is neither Spanish nor moss," Joan continued. "It is a member of the same family as the pineapple and draws its nutrients from the air and moisture around it. It is prevalent throughout Savannah and used for a variety of other things. It is considered a sacred staple item in potions, magic oils, and as a traditional stuffin' in Voodoo dolls. Could this sacred plant, which takes nothing from the tree on which it abides, be unwillin' to grace those unjust voids where innocent blood was shed? Its absence in the gallows section of Wright Square seems to say it will not. Well, I guess Alice is not coming to see us tonight. This way, y'all. We're fixin' to head to the Marshall House. Built in 1851, this house was taken over by Union General William T. Sherman's men in the winter of 1864..."

* * *

Heading the car up Highway 17, Jonathan watched the lights of cars coming towards him and disappear behind him. He reached over and gently took hold of his wife's hand, "Tired, Darling?"

"A little. I think jet lag is catching up with me."

"It has been a long day."

"Long, but a good day," she grinned. He smiled back at her.

Sitting in the back seat of the rental, Ryleigh pulled out her phone. She passed the drive by flipping through some of the photos from the evening. "What is that?"

"What, Ry?"

"There's something odd about this photo. Look," Ryleigh handed the phone to her mom. "In front of the first tree. Remember the one with the heart? There, towards the left, you can see a sort of blurred figure in a pink dress almost as if she is running. The next picture I took didn't have the same woman."

"Huh. That is odd." She turned to face Jonathan, "I don't remember anyone standing there. For sure, no one was running."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pushing with her back and pulling with her arm as much as she could, Jennifer tried to free herself from the beam. She tugged and ignored the shock waves of pain the movement sent through her body. She took a breath and jerked. The sound of fabric giving way, spurred on her actions. Three more firm tugs and her sleeve ripped loose, allowing her arm to drop from the wall.

The sudden freedom dropped her whole body to the ground and shifted the platform on which she perched. Already off-balance, the shifting sent Jennifer spiraling backward and off the unseen edge. She fell another five feet to the next landing area.

And right next to Ryleigh.

**Two days earlier**  
The man moved his way through the airport, carrying a cup of coffee, his ticket, and an attitude more prominent than the luggage strapped to his shoulder. They had a head start on him, but he had the element of surprise. They did not know he was coming for them.

"Delta Flight 147 to Atlanta, GA now boarding," the squawking of the loudspeaker caught his attention.

He spotted his gate as he weaved his way through the crowd and moved to his left. Not looking before actually making his move, he bumped into a woman carrying a toddler. "Watch where you are going!" he hissed at her. "You almost spilled coffee on my pants!" In a protective motion, she pulled her child a little tighter to her as she stared at him wide-eyed and moved to her right.

Settled into their hotel room in the warmth of the South Carolina fall, Jennifer stood at the window watching over the pool several stories below. She turned back to her husband, sitting on the couch, reading some files from the office. "Are you sure this is wise, Darling?"

"What?" he mumbled, not looking up from the pages in front of him.

She turned away from the window, "Ryleigh alone with people we don't know."

Setting the paper down on the coffee table, Jonathan locked eyes with his wife. "Darling," he allowed a grin to cross his lips and patted the cushion beside him. "Come. Sit."

Jennifer took a deep breath and moved to him. She lay her body beside his and snuggled into his chest. "I worry too much, don't I?"

He pulled her in tight and fingered the auburn curls along her shoulders. "No, Darling." Jonathan kissed the top of her head. "Well, maybe a little. However, she is an only child, and your worry is understandable. This adventure will be a good thing for her." Jennifer turned and studied his face. "I promise, Jennifer. Nothing will happen."

Their conversation was interrupted by another voice, "What do you think?"

Jennifer sat up and looked at their daughter, in her swimsuit and a terry cloth cover-up, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "Don't you look cute!"

"Absolutely adorable, Sweetheart," Jonathan agreed. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I think so."

"Do you have your cash for the pizza and drinks?" Jennifer quizzed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jonathan grinned at her, "How about your phone?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you want one of us to walk you down?" Jennifer asked, a little more hopeful than she intended.

Ryleigh rolled her eyes, "No, Momma. I can find my way to the pool."

Laughing, Jonathan looked at his watch. "If you are all ready, you can head down that way, Ry."

"I expect you to behave tonight, Ryleigh Jennifer."

The girl skipped to her parents and kissed them both on the cheek. "Thanks, you two. I will, Momma. Have fun tonight." She turned and bounced her way to the door. Pulling it open, she called back over her shoulder, "I love you guys!" and the door slammed shut behind her.

Snuggling back into her husband's chest, Jennifer replied, "I'm holding you to that promise, Darling."

* * *

Jonathan moved to answer the door and discuss the placement of their meal with the staff member bringing it in. The two men disappeared through the sliding door. As they came back, Jonathan handed the man some cash and shut the door behind him. He turned to face his wife, who was once more, watching the pool below.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't send her down there for you to stand guard."

"What?" Jennifer half-heartedly asked, her eyes never leaving the illuminated oval body of water below her, or the shadowy figures of kids playing.

Jonathan moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck. "Dinner's getting cold, and I don't think Ry wants you standing guard all night."

"What? That's just silly. Of course not." She turned in his arms and threw hers around his neck. "Besides, I have a hot date with her very handsome father."

"He's a lucky fellow."

"I'm a lucky girl."

"But, you are still worried…"

Jennifer buried her head in his chest, "I'm absolutely terrified. Isn't that silly? It's not like she's off alone in a car with some 17-year-old boy."

Reaching his finger under her chin, Jonathan gently lifted her head so he could drink in her whiskey-colored eyes. "My Darling, you are an amazing mother. We've raised Ryleigh well. She is strong and feisty. She's one teenager who knows how to take care of herself."

"But, Darling, she's 13..."

"Plus, there are chaperones down there to keep all those teens in line. And she's not very far away."

"All these things I know," she sighed. "And yet, there is a knot in my stomach."

Jonathan studied her eyes for a moment before telling her, "You look like a woman in desperate need of romance." Jennifer giggled and buried her head in his chest. "So how about this. Let's enjoy our meal, and then, if you are still nervous, we can take a stroll along the waterfront, making a pass by the pool as we go."

"I thought you would never ask. I'd like that very much. Thank you, Darling." She reached up and kissed his mouth.

"Mmmm," he said as their lips parted. "Now who's ready to skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

"Ha," Jennifer laughed. "Is this where I tell you I don't know who you are?"

"Oh, funny girl…" he smirked at her. "Come on, let's eat."

"I'm famished. What did you order for us?"

"We are in South Carolina… Barbecue, of course."

"Barbecue? Really? I thought that was a Memphis or Kansas City thing."

"Yes, it is. It's also a South Carolina thing. Apparently, the sauce is mustard-based instead of tomato or ketchup."

* * *

They stepped through the door into the warm evening air, Jonathan's hand on the small of her back, "Look at the lovely table. Oh, Jonathan…" she turned to face him. She met his oncoming kiss before she could say anything else. He let his free hand catch her hip and pull her whole body into his. Her hands found the back of his head, and her fingers laced through his hair. "Mmmmm…" she could feel her body melt against his. "You might just make me forget to worry for a while."

"That sounds like a promise I will hold you to, Mrs. Hart." Jonathan leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

"Here!" Ryleigh called to another young lady as she jumped in the water. She bumped ball Ryleigh's direction, and Ryleigh jumped to spike it over the net. Typically, water volleyball wasn't her favorite, but she was learning to enjoy with her new-found friends. As the ball moved over the net and back again, she took no notice of the dark figure watching her from the shadows.

What she did notice was the couple meandering from the main doors. She often found herself watching couples as they moved. It was just something she tended to observe. Maybe it was because there were very few couples who moved together as her parents did. There was something about watching them walk, hand in hand or arm in arm, always together that made her happy. And sad for most of the couples she saw. Even in the shadows of the building, she knew who was walking her direction.

As Jonathan pushed open the door, sounds of heavy thumping bass, water splashing, and kids laughing exploded on their ears. "Do you think she'll be mad?" Jennifer asked, stepping past him through the door, his hand once more at the small of her back until she passed through. Without answering, Jonathan stepped outside and moved his arm across her shoulder. Instinctively she reached up to take hold of his hand, leaning into his body with her own.

"Momma! Daddy!" Ryleigh called as she waved them over.

"I believe, Darling, there is your answer," Jonathan smiled at Jennifer. He turned his head, grinning ear to ear, he waved and called to her, "Hi sweetheart."

"Are you having fun?" Jennifer asked as they moved closer to her. Ryleigh swam to them and hung on the edge of the pool.

"I'm loving this! Hey, you should meet my friends." Ryleigh turned back to the kids waiting on her, "Hey guys! Meet my parents, Jonathan and Jennifer Hart. Mom, Dad, this is everyone."

"Hi, everyone," Jennifer smirked. "Is that how I should call you? Everyone?"

Ryleigh rolled her eyes, "Mom… OK, this is Julie, and her sister Jane. They are from Texas. On the other side of the net are George, Sam, and Mike. They are from Florida, New York, and… ugh. No. Don't… I'll get it…"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a pop, eh?"

"Ah… Ontario! I told you I would get it; you didn't have to help."

Mike smiled, "I didn't help, eh. I just wanted a pop."

Ryleigh laughed, "But your accent gave it away."

"I don't have an accent, you do!"

"We don't want to hold up your game," Jonathan said as he took hold of his wife's hand. "We are heading to the water."

"It was nice to meet you," Jennifer smiled at them. "See you later, Ryleigh."

The Harts walked away from the pool's edge, as Ryleigh turned back to the teenagers watching her. "Who's serving now?"

"That last point was yours, so it's still the girl's serve," Mike answered, tossing the ball back to Julie.

The Hart's reached the edge of the walkway and slipped off their shoes. Watching his wife, Jonathan, asked, "Feeling any better, Darling?"

Slipping out of her sandals, Jennifer questioned him, "What?"

"Since talking to Ry, are you feeling any better?"

Jennifer looked back to the pool with the music and laughter filling the air, before turning to her husband and smiling. "Yes, Darling, I am feeling much better. Thank you." Jennifer leaned towards him and kissed his mouth before she took his arm to walk the water's edge.

No one noticed the flicker of the match that lit up the face of Jordan Coughlin, now sitting in a poolside lounge chair. He placed the flame to the end of his cigarette and took a long pull as he watched the girl play in the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The pain pulsing through her body was radiating in wave after nauseating wave. Still, Jennifer felt checking on Ryleigh was more critical than her discomfort. She needed to connect with her daughter more than she needed her next breath. When Ryleigh let out a moan, Jennifer immediately whispered, "Mommy's here, Baby. I'm coming, Chérie."

Finding the strength to sit up, Jennifer tried to focus on the surroundings. She could see nothing recognizable at all. What had they been doing here? Where did she and Ryleigh go that ended with them being in this building? Nothing looked familiar to her. Even the few sounds she could hear were not ones she could identify. Well, there wasn't much by which she could identify the area. She could tell they were in the remains of a stairwell.

"Mmm… Mmooo… Momma…" Ryleigh tried to call out to Jennifer.

"Shhh," Jennifer leaned against a pile of rubble and pushed herself to her feet. "I'm right here, Sweetheart." Once she was on her feet, she stumbled through the debris towards Ryleigh. "It's going to be ok, baby. Mommy's here. We are going to get you out of here."

"I… hurt," the girl moaned.

"I know, Baby. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Uhh… Ev...ery...thing, Mom."

The sassiness was still intact._ That's a good sign_, Jennifer thought as she maneuvered closer to Ryleigh. Jennifer struggled against the panic building inside her when she found her daughter pinned between the stairs, a large beam, and the wall. Knowing the steel beam was too big for her to move, Jennifer rested her body beside Ryleigh's head to think. Her mind raced with thoughts as she gently brushed the strands of red hair off Ryleigh's forehead.

Ryleigh tilted her head back, locked eyes with Jennifer, and struggling with breathing, told her, "I'm scared, Momma."

"I know, Chérie," Jennifer tried to sound confident. "We just need to hold on. Daddy is coming for us." Ryleigh closed her eyes and allowed her mother's words to relax her. "Just hold on, Daddy's coming…" Jennifer took a breath, and nearly whispering added, "Please, Jonathan, come find us." She lay her head against the wall allowing the tears to run from her closed eyes and rest to swallow her whole.

* * *

**One day earlier**

Opening her eyes, the blue of her husband's eyes connecting with her own in a cheery greeting. "Good morning," Jennifer giggled.

"Good morning," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Ah," she stretched and snuggled into his arms, "I think that walk last night helped me relax."

"Just the walk?" he wondered, his eyes twinkling.

Jennifer smiled and kissed him, "I'm sure all activity involved helped me sleep last night." She paused while her finger traced the edge of his pajama top. "Do you know what are your plans for this morning?"

"I have a tee time of eight this morning," Jonathan answered as he rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his chest. "Until then, I'm all yours."

Glancing over at the clock, she let out a small sigh, "That doesn't leave us much time. And as much as I like the sound of that invitation, I promised Ryleigh we would get pedicures this morning."

"A little mother-daughter bonding time?"

She laughed, "Something like that." A knock on the door paused the conversation as Jennifer turned over and answered. "Good morning, Ryleigh."

The door slowly opened, and Ryleigh pushed her way into the room, climbing on the bed with her parents. "Good morning, Momma. Good morning, Daddy." She moved to snuggled into Jennifer's arms.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Jonathan answered her. He turned back to Jennifer, "Sounds great. Then can we meet back here for lunch?"

"Sure. How about one o'clock?"

He brushed his lips against hers for one more quick kiss. "Sounds like we have a date." Jonathan slid out from under the covers and his wife. "And I need to get moving if I am to make my tee time."

"Have fun, Darling," Jennifer sleepily called as she snuggled back under the covers, with a sleepy Ryleigh cradled in her arms.

* * *

A couple of hours into his game, Jonathan pulled the golf cart up to the 9th hole tee. He checked the par and scoped out the area. "What do you usually suggest on this hole?"

"You have been hitting the driver well today, Mr. Hart," the caddy answered him. "I wouldn't fix what ain't broken."

Jonathan smiled and pulled the driver from his bag. "That is sound advice, young man." He moved quickly to the tee area and looked down the fairway at the flag 471 yards away. He was studying the bunker near the green when his phone, still on the cart, began to buzz with the word HOME displayed on the screen. His caddy agreed with the decision on where Jonathan should aim for, and stepped back from the tee. Jonathan settled into position and swung. The little white ball arched and landed mid greenway, just shy of 200 yards from the putting green.

"Great shot, Mr. Hart."

"Yeah, not too bad," Jonathan smiled.

Neither man noticed the phone as they climbed into the cart and moved down the path.

* * *

"What about this color?" Ryleigh held up a dark blue bottle of polish for her mother to see.

Jennifer shook her head. "That's too dark, Chérie. Little girls should not wear that shade of color." She picked up a light pink, "Bubblegum?"

"M-o-m," Ryleigh made the one-syllable word much closer to three. "That color is for babies. Did you see Julie's?"

Jennifer returned the bottle to the stand and faced her daughter, "Chérie. It was dark. I couldn't even tell what color her swimsuit was, let alone her nail polish."

"Well, it was this marvelous shade of jade. So very cool." Ryleigh picked up a bottle, "Kind of like this. Only with glitter. Sparkly."

Grinning, Jennifer asked, "You had fun last night, didn't you?"

"It was the best." Jennifer watched her blue eyes shine as she talked about her new friends and the evening they had together. She couldn't help but smile as Ryleigh told of their antics in the pool. "You know, Michael is old enough to drive? Isn't that awesome? Several of them are going to go to the mall today."

"Nope. Don't even ask." She reached out and brushed a rogue curl from her daughter's eyes. "We are going horseback riding after we have lunch with Daddy." She picked up a light turquoise bottle. "What about this one?"

A sly smile slid onto Ryleigh's face, "Only if you use it, too, Momma."

* * *

"Tell me about 15," Jonathan asked the caddy as they pulled off from his par on the 14th hole.

"Oh, it's much longer than 14, a par five at 535 yards."

Jonathan let out a low whistle and repeated, "535 yards?"

"Yes, sir. No water, just a couple bunkers."

He pulled up to the teeing ground and shut the cart off. The buzzing of his phone caught his attention. Instinctively he reached for it. Once more, the screen announced home was calling him. "Huh," he turned to the caddy, "I'd better take this." Jonathan pushed a button and answered, "Hello, Claire."

* * *

"I'm going to wait outside," Ryleigh announced as Jennifer stepped up to the front counter at the spa.

"Don't go far, Chérie."

"I won't, Momma."

"Oh, I love that color on you, Mrs. Hart," the sales lady gushed.

"Ha. Thanks," Jennifer answered, looking at her hands. "Not one I would have picked for myself. Whatever it takes to keep the teenage daughter happy, I guess." She smiled as the lady worked up their bill before she turned around to watch Ryleigh. Jennifer could tell the girl was talking to someone; however, her angle impeded her ability to see with whom.

"Would you like to charge that to the room?" Jennifer continued to watch out the window. "Mrs. Hart?"

Jennifer snapped her head back to the sales lady, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Charge to the room, or do you have a card you want to put it on?"

Feeling a strong need to get out to Ryleigh, Jennifer answered, "Just put it on the room, please." She looked back, but could no longer see Ryleigh at all.

"Of course, Mrs. Hart. I just need you to sign this for me."

Jennifer managed a small smile as she quickly scribbled out her signature and handed the woman back her pen. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hart. Have a fantastic rest of the day." Jennifer didn't hear, though, as she rushed outside.

Jennifer started calling for her daughter as soon as she stepped out into the warmth of the fall day, "Ryleigh?" She moved a little farther, willing herself not to panic, "Ryleigh Jennifer?"

There was no answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whipping the car into the valet area, Jonathan was out of it without turning it off and running to the front door, nearly knocking over a bellboy. "Sorry," Jonathan mumbled as he pushed his way inside.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he entered the stairwell and took the stairs two at a time. As he reached their floor, Jonathan threw open the door and ran to their room.

His hands shook as he tried to insert the key card. "Ugh. Why do we need credit cards to open doors," he growled. Stopping to breathe a moment, Jonathan grumbled to himself, "Get it together Hart." The second try, the card yielded a red light. "Right side up, please." He tried a third time; the light flashed green.

Jonathan pushed the door open, "Jennifer! Ryleigh!" His appeals greeted only by the echo of his unsteady voice. Calls placed to Jennifer's cell phone had provided the equivalent of the same silence as the only answer he received was her voicemail. "Where are you?" he begged the empty room for a response it was not giving. Glancing at his watch, Jonathan tried to calm his fears as he spoke to himself, "They still have five minutes. Maybe they are just running late."

Once more, he took hold of the doorknob and let himself back out. He had to do the only thing he could think of; check the spa.

* * *

Jennifer hurried around the large bush she last saw Ryleigh near and came face to face with Ryleigh, and the gun pointed at her. She looked from Ryleigh to the face of the man holding her and back again. She tried to place where she had seen him before but came up blank. Jennifer felt as if everything was moving in slow motion through the haze now floating in her mind. "Are you alright, Ry?" she heard herself ask softly.

"Yes, Momma," her daughter's lips answered, but her eyes screamed otherwise. Ryleigh was as terrified as Jennifer felt.

Turning her eyes again, she focused on the man behind Ryleigh. Jennifer struggled to make sense of the image in front of her. Then it clicked when she had seen him last, and she asked, "What are you doing, Jordan?"

"Come with me, and I'll explain," he answered as he waved the gun towards the parking lot. Observing some resistance from Jennifer, he added, "Or I can just shoot the child here."

"No, no. No need to shoot anyone," Jennifer tried to keep him calm. "Where are we headed?"

"We are going to the blue car there," he answered, pointing out into the lot. While he spoke, he turned Ryleigh and pushed her out in front of him, gun at her back. "Doors are unlocked, keys are in the ignition. You will drive, Mrs. Hart. Baby girl here can sit beside you, and I'll be in the back where I can keep an eye on you both."

The group made their way towards the parking lot. Ryleigh moved close enough to Jennifer to take her hand before they stepped off the sidewalk. Jennifer turned her head to the girl and winked, before she whispered, "Ça va bien, ma chérie. You'll see." Ryleigh didn't let go until they reached the little car.

As Ryleigh opened the passenger door, Jordan grabbed Jennifer's arm. Jennifer faced him without saying a word. Jordan pulled her handbag from under her arm, "I can not have you letting your husband know what's going on before I am ready." He opened the bag and pulled out her phone and tossed it towards the building. Then he handed the bag back and ushered her to the driver's door.

Jennifer started the car and looked over at Ryleigh, sitting beside her, staring straight ahead. "Ry. Buckle, please," she gently reminded the child.

* * *

"They are 45 minutes late, Claire. When have you ever known Jennifer to be 45 minutes late to anything and not call?" Jonathan sat on the couch, phone against his ear, head in his hand. "No, not a word. She doesn't answer her cell, she's left no messages on mine, and the ladies at the spa say Jennifer and Ryleigh left 90 minutes ago. They should have been here when I got back, Claire. I'm waiting for the local police to show now. They don't seem to be in a hurry." He took a breath and fought the urge to fix a scotch or something stronger. "No, I have not called Stephen yet. I want to know something solid before I break his heart. The very idea might kill him." Jonathan rubbed his temple while listening to her ask more questions. "No, just stay there and rest. I'll call you when I know something. I may call Lieutenant Grey and see if he knows anyone here." Jonathan raised his head at the knock on his door. "I've got to go. I'll call you as soon as I know something. Get some rest. Bye."

He slowly stood and moved to the door. The path from the couch to the door was a short trip. However, it felt like swimming through sludge. He forced a deep breath as his hand hit the cold brass knob. The gentleman behind the door struck Jonathan as a cross between Shaggy and Inspector Clouseau. His thin build and frizzy hair did nothing to instill confidence in Jonathan at his abilities to find Jennifer and Ryleigh.

"Hello, Mr. Hart. I'm Detective Duncan."

"Detective." Jonathan stepped back from the door, "Please, come in."

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but it sounds like your day has been rough."

"It didn't start that way, Detective." Jonathan shut the door, moved back to the couch and dropped his body down.

"No?" Detective David Duncan pulled a notepad from the inside of his jacket. "How did it start?"

"Like any other day." Jonathan looked up and locked eyes with the detective. "In bed with my wife."

The detective let loose a loud guffaw. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Mr. Hart."

"Only my wife and daughter."

"I didn't mean it like…"

"It doesn't matter how you meant it, damn it," Jonathan cut the man off with a growl. "I need to know you are taking this seriously. A man made his way into my home under false pretenses three days ago, beat our friend and caretaker and left her for dead. I only know that because her friend went looking for her early this morning. That lady called me from my house while I was golfing. Now, that same man is either on his way or is already here. And, right now, my wife and child are in the wind."

"Your friend, she is ok?"

"Recuperating in the hospital. I was able to talk to Claire for a few moments. It looks like she will be fine."

The detective studied him for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "Slow down and tell me again, you know all of this, how, exactly?"

"Did no one from the LA police department call you?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked any voicemail," the man admitted.

Jonathan sighed heavily. He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped some buttons. "Jonathan Hart for Lieutenant Grey, please," he spoke into the device. When he was on hold, Jonathan turned to the detective and handed him the phone. "The Lieutenant wants to speak to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They drove the back roads for close to two hours before Jordan began to work them through city streets._ Definitely the wrong side of the city,_ Jennifer thought as she watched run-down buildings pass.

Ryleigh began fidgeting in her seat. She moved her hands under her as if she was trying to get the blood flowing to her backside.

"Are you okay, Chérie?"

"Fine, Momma," she answered. "Just tired of sitting. These seats aren't comfortable. I'm gonna need help for my behind."

"Ryleigh…"

"I'm just saying it feels like it's asleep at the wheel."

"Ugh. Stop your griping, kid," Jordan sat forward in the seat. "Or I'll give you a reason to gripe." He looked away from her and out the window, "Turn left into up there."

"Here?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, here."

In the middle of the run-down area, stood a tall building. From the outside, it looked complete, though the ground and stacks of material around it told Jennifer it was still a work in progress. Jordan had her turn the car into a fenced area with signs reading "Danger" and "Construction Zone" on them. Jennifer looked up at the building as she maneuvered the vehicle through the steel beams and concrete. "What is this place?"

"Just park over there," he pointed toward the middle of what looked to be a parking garage. "This was supposed to be the tallest building in Charleston. However, your husband and his damn business practices ruined that. Now I will use what is left of this building to destroy him."

Without much forethought, Jennifer asked, "What does Jonathan's business practices have to do with this building?"

Jordan ignored her question for the moment, "Out of the car." He was the first one out, his gun trained on the ladies as he moved them towards the stairwell. "We are headed for the tenth floor."

Ryleigh leaned in close to her Momma, "I guess he's too cheap for an elevator."

"Actually, the shaft is all there. But too many people want money. The money I no longer have because your father decided he could not be part of the buyout I wanted him to help me with."

"I'm sure it wasn't personal, Jordan," Jennifer fought to keep her frustration in check.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Lieutenant Grey. This conversation has been an eye-opener for me. I'll take care of the Harts, personally. Uh-huh. Great. Bye." Detective Duncan ended the call and handed the phone back to Jonathan. "Well, Mr. Hart. It seems I owe you an apology. I had no idea what all y'all have been through." Jonathan didn't speak; instead, he only nodded. The detective pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed a few buttons. "Hey, George. I need you to pull some information from the phone company. Contact Judge Mack, get the warrants. I need to know where the cell phone belongin' to Jennifer Hart is." He looked at Jonathan, "Yeah, Hart. Hotel-Alfa-Romeo-Tango. Her number is…"

"310-555-5734."

"310-555-5734. Right. Okay."

"Detective…"

"Hang on, George…"

"My daughter has a phone as well."

"Hey, George. We need to check two phones. Yeah, the second is for Ryleigh Hart." He faced Jonathan, "Is it under her name?"

"No, it's still under my name. The number is 310-555-7564."

"The name on that one is probably Jonathan Hart, but it's the cell used by his daughter, Ryleigh. Yeah, Ryleigh…" he looked at Jonathan. "Could you spell that please?"

"Ryleigh is spelled R-Y-L-E-I-G-H."

"That's Romeo-Yankee-Lima-Echo-India-Golf-Hotel. Uh-huh. That number is 310-555-7564. Great. How soon? This needs to be ASAP, George. Okay. Let me know. The sooner, the better. Yes, tell him we need to know where these ladies are, and there is a strong reason to believe they are in imminent danger."

* * *

At the top of the stairwell, Jordan ushered them through the door and into a large unfinished space. "This is where our journey halts, Mrs. Hart."

"What are your plans, Jordan?"

"Plans? I plan to hit Jonathan Hart where it will hurt him the most. And that, unfortunately, is the two of you." He pushed them to the center of the open room. "There's a rope on the chair there, Mrs. Hart. Please, tie your little darling to it."

She began to move closer to Ryleigh, keeping herself between Jordan and the girl. At the same time, Jennifer slowed her walk until Jordan nearly walked into her. He reached out with his free hand to push her forward when Jennifer threw her elbow into his chest. Caught off guard, Jordan stumbled into a beam knocking the gun from his hand. In the same movement, Jennifer shouted, "Run, Ryleigh! Don't look back. Just run!"

Ryleigh spun around and sprinted for the door to the stairwell. By the time Jennifer also got to the door, Ryleigh was a flight ahead of her mother. Jordan was scrambling to his feet as Jennifer pulled open the door. A violent shaking rippled through her, throwing her body forward, right before an explosion ripped through Jennifer's ears, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the detective hung up the phone, Jonathan excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. He was pretty sure he was going to be sick. On his way, Jonathan passed the bed where he last saw his wife and daughter. Standing in the doorway, he could picture the two of them, snuggled in the white sheets, red curls blazing across the pillows.

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, and immediately wished he hadn't, as Jennifer's scent scorched his nostrils. His stomach announced its presence in a violent lurch. Jonathan almost didn't make the toilet.

It was a full two more rounds before he felt his knees would support him again.

Standing to the full of his 6-foot frame, Jonathan flushed the toilet and moved to the sink. He turned the cold water on high and found a washcloth to wipe his face. Looking himself in the eyes as he turned the water off, he whispered, "You look like hell, Hart. Get it together. You made a promise to Jennifer you didn't keep. Now you need to find your wife and daughter. Damn it. Find them!" Jonathan picked up the mouthwash and rinsed for a few minutes. He spat into the sink and spoke to the man in the mirror again, "Jennifer and Ryleigh need you. Go find them."

He turned and made himself walk back to the detective. "Mr. Hart," the man rose to meet him. "We have good news and not so good news."

"Don't you mean bad news?"

"Until I have to tell you I found bodies, I'm not going to tell you the news is bad. Nothing short of that is bad."

"Fair enough."

"So the good news is both phones are on. The not so good news is they are not together."

"Not together? How is that possible?"

"Your wife's phone is on and still trying to connect via the roaming signal. The cell towers put it right here. Or rather, close to the spa. I have several officers trying to locate it right now. Your daughter's, however, for the last two hours, it has been jumping towers. From the line it's creating, it looks like she's headed toward Charleston. Any idea why she would go to Charleston?"

"Ryleigh wouldn't go to Charleston on her own. The question, detective, is why Jordan Coughlin would take my daughter to Charleston."

"Okay, so why would he…"

Another officer began to call out, interrupting him, "Detective! You need to hear this."

They moved over to the phone equipment the officers brought into Jonathan's suite. "I have Detective Duncan here. Would you please repeat that?" The officer adjusted a couple of knobs, and a voice came through a small speaker.

"Yes, sir. This call came in about 30 minutes ago. It's from a number y'all were lookin' for."

More voices began to fill the room. "911, what's your emergency?" The noise in the background was mostly just that. However, Jonathan thought he could make out a few words when the operator was silent. "911 Operator, what's the exact location of your emergency?"

"... okay, Chérie?" At what sounded like his wife's voice, Jonathan grabbed hold of the chair in front of him to stabilize himself.

"...Momma..."

"Can you speak up? I'm having trouble hearing you."

"...tired of..."

The operator tried again, "Do you have an emergency?"

"comfortable...need help..."

"Please keep the line open; I am sending help to your location. All units, I have a possible 10-40 in the Concord and Lauren Street area. Caller is on a cell phone and unresponsive. Vehicle appears to be moving..."

"Ryleigh…" was all Jonathan could manage.

"That sound like your daughter, Mr. Hart?" Detective Duncan asked.

Jonathan looked up and locked his eyes on the man. Despite the sudden dryness in his mouth, Jonathan willed his voice to work, "Yes, Detective. I would say that was both my wife and daughter."

"Together? Well, that is good news."

"What was the dispatcher saying?"

"10-40? It means there is a hostage situation. Because she didn't speak to them, they are assuming she's a hostage."

"Which she is."

"Right. Any idea why?"

"Until he tells me what I did to him, no. I have no idea why."

Ten minutes later, Jonathan, the detective, and a handful of officers in a couple of police cars were on their way to Charleston, lights, and sirens blazing. The detective and Jonathan were in the lead car, moving well over the posted 55 miles per hour speed limit. They pulled off the side road onto the highway heading towards I-95 without much of an actual stop. However, they didn't spend long on Highway 46 before the detective turned off. Not knowing the area well, Jonathan questioned the move, "Shouldn't we head to the interstate?"

"We could if you want to take a good 25 or 30 minutes longer. Trust me, Mr. Hart, I want to get there as fast as you do."

"I highly doubt that, sir," Jonathan corrected him. "My wife and daughter are in the hands of a mad man."

"And it is my mission to get them back into your hands as quickly as possible."

The scanner bolted to the dashboard of the undercover car sprang to life, "David three Bluffton PD."

Detective Duncan reached for the mic. "David three. Go ahead, BPD."

"Be advised we have information from Charleston PD."

He looked at Jonathan with a raised eyebrow and spoke into the mic, "Go ahead."

"There has been an earthquake in Charleston. An 8000 followed in the vicinity of your call. No further information. Will keep you advised."

"What followed?" Jonathan demanded.

The detective kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke, "8000… An explosion."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Detective Duncan pulled the car up to the building's entrance, Jonathan's stomach knotted at the sight of the building. Or rather, at the building's remains. Even the darkness of night couldn't hide the damage to the structure looming ahead. Though Jonathan suspected he didn't see everything, he could tell by the silhouette against the inky sky; it was severely damaged.

By the time they arrived, the local police department had brought in several cars, and multiple people working to uncover the damage. The tents lit up to his left, and spotlights illuminating the ground behind the building. Still, he could not see anyone actually working through the rubble. As Detective Duncan maneuvered the car through the fence, Jonathan wondered out loud, his hand on the door handle, "Who's in charge? Who do I need to talk to about my family?"

The detective reached over and grabbed Jonathan's arm, "Woah. Just woah now." At the touch of the hand on his arm, Jonathan's head turned to face the man holding what felt like Jonathan's fate in his hands. The hand quickly dropped from his arm. "Sit tight there, Mr. Hart. Let me see what I can find out first."

As the detective climbed out of the car, Jonathan could feel the frustration boiling inside him, "I will not wait long."

Detective Duncan leaned down into the car to look Jonathan in the eyes, "I can only imagine what you're feelin', Mr. Hart. Believe me; I am doin' everythin' I can for you."

The five minutes the detective was out of the car felt like an eternity. Jonathan didn't want to see the building but found he could look at nothing else. When Detective Duncan returned, Jonathan was sitting on the edge of his seat, the door standing open and his feet on the gravel. The detective's face was somber, and Jonathan had no read on how to prepare himself. His only thought was,_ I would hate to play poker with that guy._

"Mr. Hart. Please, come with me." He watched as Jonathan stood to his feet and shut the car door. Together, the two men walked towards a well-lit tent with people buzzing around like a hive full of bees. During their walk, Detective Duncan filled Jonathan in on his conversation. "Apparently, there was a gas leak ignited when the building began to shake. Or that's what they are summarizin' right now. They are still having trouble getting the gas shut off. Officers are trying to go slow, so the building doesn't shift again and doesn't fall more. The last thing slowing them down has been the aftershocks the area has been dealing with."

"How can I help get to my family?"

"First, I want you to meet the captain of the Charleston Police Department, Captain Roger Forrest. He's overseeing this rescue."

Reaching for the hand of the tall uniformed man before him, Jonathan said, "Captain. Thank you for your help."

"I will do my best to return your family, sir."

"Thank you."

"And this," Detective Duncan turned to a much shorter blond woman, looking over blueprints, "is April Bell, the city's chief building official."

"Mr. Hart," she reached out to meet his hand. "I'm sorry we have to meet under such stressful circumstances. We are doing everything we can to both rescue your family and ensure no further collapse to hinder that effort."

"What are the plans right now?"

"Well, we have to get some structural support in here," she turned back to the blueprints on the table. "Our crews are in "emergency mode" around the site, as there is still a possibility of debris falling. We have to get that possibility down as much as we can before we can start really removing the debris to find your wife and daughter."

"What can I do?"

"I would suggest you try to get some rest. We are in for a long night," Detective Duncan jumped into the conversation.

"Rest?" Jonathan growled. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, sir. I just suggest you try."

* * *

_Sleep_ thought Jonathan, as he lay back on the car seat._ How am I supposed to sleep? _He let his eyes close, but could only picture Jennifer and Ryleigh trapped and calling for him. Whenever he would reach for them, they would get farther away from him. Jonathan's eyes snapped open, and he was dripping in sweat. Looking at his watch, he found it was only about 30 minutes from when he walked back to the car. Long night? He was sure this was going to be the longest night of his life.

Loud voices and scurrying bodies stirred Jonathan from his fitful rest. Shouts and commands given chaotically and frantically made it challenging to determine the reason for the sudden excitement. "Hey!" Jonathan called to one of the workers running past him. "What's going on?"

"They found a body."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"A body… they found a body…" the words echoed in Jonathan's head. Jennifer? Ryleigh? Oh, God! Neither was a good option. "A body…" Not two of them. Just one. He knew the ladies had been together. He heard them together. "They found a body…" The world around him was hazy and slow-moving, even in the chaos and disarray of the movement around him; Jonathan felt as if he were trying to move through gelatin.

"Mr. Hart? Are you alright?" Jonathan turned to the voice behind him.

"Ms. Bell…" he paused, trying to find words for his feelings. For that matter, he wasn't even sure how he was feeling, let alone how he would put those feelings into words. "I'm… I'm not…" He sighed and spoke honestly, "I'm not sure how I'm feeling. Did I hear correctly? Someone found a body?"

"You probably could use at least a drink of water. Come this way," she told him, taking hold of his elbow and changing his course of direction. April led him to the command tent and pulled a bottle of water from a cooler. She opened it and handed it to him, letting him down a couple of swallows before answering his question. "Yes, a body has been found. We do not know anything about it yet, as it's pinned by a couple of metal beams twisted from the explosion. We have people working on cutting it out without the rest of the area coming down."

"How many other people were in the building?"

"No one was supposed to be on the construction site at all, Mr. Hart." She paused and watched him fumble with the bottle lid before he set it down. The man was highly distracted. She caught his eyes when he looked back up from the table and smiled at him. "Which is code for we have no idea who was in the building at the time of the collapse."

His chest heaved a heavy sigh. "So Jennifer and Ryleigh are the only ones you knew were in the building."

"Ryleigh's cell phone is the only thing we knew for sure was in the building, Mr. Hart. No one has seen your wife and daughter here."

"But you are pretty certain?"

She didn't want to lie to him. As tempting as it was to paint a rosier picture, the reality would be harder to take if she wasn't honest now. "We're pretty certain…"

Their conversation was interrupted by more loud voices and the announcement, "It's free."

"Take another drink, and let's go see what we have, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan took another small swallow of water, and set the bottle down, before following April from the tent. Coming towards them were three emergency workers with a body bag on a stretcher. They stepped closer to the crew, and April reached out to unzip the zipper.

As the edges of the bag fell away from the face, Jonathan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Do you recognize him, Mr. Hart," Detective Duncan asked over his shoulder.

Jonathan nodded his head before turning to face the detective. "Yes. I do. That is Jordan Coughlin."

"Well, that's good news."

"Good news, Detective?"

"Sure. That means there's still a chance your wife and daughter are alive."

"That means there's an even better chance my wife and daughter are buried in that mess that used to be a building, Detective."

"Hey! Here! I need a light over here!" The cries came from the east side of the building, near what near the demolished staircase. "Someone get me some light. And a hydraulic spreader. There is a void, there where the walls collapsed in the stairwell. I think I've found them."

Jonathan took off, running towards the building.

"Mr. Hart! Wait," Detective Duncan called to him, but there was no stopping Jonathan now. "At least get a hard hat," he called, knowing full well the man running from him did not hear him.

Standing in the path of Jonathan's sprint, Roger Forrest was talking with a couple of workers from the discovery team. At the sound of the rushed footsteps, Captain Forrest stepped into Jonathan's path, stopping his run, "Mr. Hart, I know you want to get to them." He looked Jonathan in the eyes and tried to calm him. "I get it. But I can't have you up there. It's too dangerous." Jonathan started to object, but the captain spoke again. "You've got to understand if you get up there and cause the rest of the wall to come down… on yourself or them… Please. Let us do our job."

Fear or frustration, Jonathan wasn't sure which, pumping through his veins and making his hands shake. He took a breath and tried to stay calm, "I need to see my wife and daughter…"

"As soon as we can get them out. Right now, they are in a very small space. And it looks like a steel beam is pinning your daughter. We have emergency crews to make sure they are physically well. But the best thing you can do for them is to wait."

* * *

Sounds and voices flickered in and out of Jennifer's dreams. Jonathan was there. As was a crowd of people she didn't know. At first, they floated in on clouds and just drifted past her in sound waves and colors. The longer they stayed, the angrier and more ferocious they became. They even started hurling rocks at her.

Oh, they were little ones at first. More like a handful of dust tossed in the air. But they grew until Jonathan yelled as he threw a big one at her, "Jennifer!"

"Jon...Jona…" Jennifer tried speaking as she opened her eyes.

"Shhh, Mrs. Hart. We are trying to get to you. Just hold on, we are coming," called a voice from above her. He pulled back some of the debris, causing more dust to filter down onto her and Ryleigh. "Mrs. Hart?" he called her again.

"Yes?"

"My name is Frank. Think you can answer some questions for me?"

"Hi... Fr-Frank…" she responded rather groggily. "Call.. me... Jennifer..."

"Good, Jennifer. Let's start with an easy one… What is your daughter's name?"

"Ryleigh."

"Great. And how's Ryleigh doin'?"

"She is resting, but she's unable to move because of a beam."

"And she hurts," Ryleigh added, which made Jennifer laugh.

"I'm sure you are, darlin'. Jennifer, can you tell, is Ryleigh bleedin'?"

"Nothing extensive that I've been able to see. A few cuts and scrapes."

"I feel alright, just need to get this junk off me. My leg has gone asleep."

"Great. We'll work on gettin' that beam off of you as fast as we can, darlin'. Now, how about you, Jennifer?"

"I can't move my right arm well; there is no significant bleeding; I'm stiff, sore, and in desperate need of a shower."

Frank laughed, "Let's see if we can't get you one. Once we get this riggin' down to you, I'm going to get you out…"

"Wait… No, no, no. I want Ryleigh out first."

"Yes, Ma'am I understand that. However, we kind of need room in there to work on that beam. I need you out of the way to get to her properly."

"Well, I don't like it," Jennifer huffed.

"No, Ma'am. Me neither. But I gotta."

Once the needed equipment arrived, it took about 30 minutes to get Jennifer strapped to a board and pulled out of the hole she'd now been in for more than 24 hours. She was lowered to the ground and moved to a stretcher before they headed to an ambulance.

As soon as they came out from behind the building, Jonathan hurried to her side. "Jennifer!"

Jennifer reached her left hand out to Jonathan as the tears she had held onto finally began to fall, "You came, Darling. I knew you would come. I knew you would find us."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the EMT's rolled Jennifer's stretcher towards the ambulance, Frank came by with something Jonathan had never seen before. "I'll be right back, Darling," he whispered into Jennifer's ear before he kissed her cheek. "I need to check on Ryleigh."

"All right," she mumbled as they lifted her into the back of the bus.

Jonathan walked to Captain Forrest, who was working with Frank to hook the machine to a wench. "Excuse me, Captain."

"Yes, Mr. Hart?"

"What is that thing?"

The Captain looked at him and grinned. "This? This is our new toy. They call it the "Jaws of Life."

"The Jaws of Life?" he repeated.

"Yes, Sir." He turned to Frank, "Go ahead. Let's get it up there." Then he turned back to Jonathan. "It's a marvelous new tool. It's most helpful for things like car accidents, where it can pry a bent car frame apart."

Jonathan stood looking at the man, contemplating what precisely that meant for Ryleigh. Unable to wrap his mind around an answer, he asked, "And you need it here?"

"Yes, sir. With all the steel beams in this building, your daughter is in there pretty tight. We've gotta get in and open enough of a hole to pull her free."

Once again, Jonathan could feel his knees weaken. "So, my daughter is…"

"Trapped by a steel beam, yes sir. But this new tool is stable, steady, and strong. We'll have her out in no time."

* * *

**Two days later**  
With flowers in one hand and a small bag with balloons tied to it, in the other, Jonathan reached up and knocked on the door. "It's open," was the reply.

"Hi, Darling," he proclaimed as he pushed the door open. Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed, still strapped to the IV, her right arm in a sling.

"I hope you came to spring me from this joint," she fussed. "They want me to walk, but I haven't stood yet."

He set the bag on the floor and the flowers on her little table. "Ah, sorry, no. They want to keep you a couple more days for observations. You took a beating out there. Cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, dehydration..."

"But… Darling, you know I don't like hospitals. And we've been here forever already."

"Two days is not forever. Look, I know you don't like it, Jennifer. However, I think it's for your best to be fully checked out and…"

She grinned and locked eyes with him as she interrupted, "I like it when you check me out."

Jonathan stopped mid-sentence. Then he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her, his face close to hers. He let a smile cross his lips for his wife. "I'm glad to see some things are still intact." He leaned in and kissed her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she hummed. "I missed you last night."

Standing up, he began to unpack some things from the bag, "Me too, but they kicked me out after you fell asleep."

"Tisk. The nerve of some people." She watched as he scurried around the room for a couple of moments. "Darling…" Jennifer called out. "I don't plan on moving in here."

"Good. Because I plan on you coming home with me." He flashed her his infectious grin, the one he knew she couldn't resist. "Very soon."

She huffed, "So what's with the unpacking?"

"I thought," he said as he handed her a pair of sweats and tossing slippers at her feet, "you might want something to keep you warmer while you walk today. And I thought you might want to go with me to see Ryleigh?"

"Really? Yes! Oh…" she looked at the tubes still attached to her arm and looked back into his blue eyes. "Do you mind helping me?"

The grin flashed again, "I thought you'd never ask." Jonathan knelt in front of his wife. "You know, you have very sexy legs." He leaned in and lined her thigh with kisses as he pulled the sweats from the bed. He ran his hand from her knee to her foot before sliding her toes into the pants. Moving to her left leg, he gave it the same treatment.

A low moan escaped Jennifer's lips as her breath hitched at the touch of his lips on her thigh again. "Jonathan…" He ignored her as he worked her feet into the slippers. Jonathan let his hand brush against her skin as he pulled the clothing up past her knees. Then he gently wrapped his arms around her, stood her up while supporting most of her weight, and pulled the material up to her waistline. "I don't think I've ever been so turned on getting dressed."

He leaned into her and kissed her mouth. "I can't wait to get you home and well enough to undo what I just did."

"Mmmmm. Me, either."

Jonathan grinned. "Come on, let's find our daughter."

Jennifer grinned back, kissed him, and grabbed the pole from which her IV was hanging. "Let' go."

"Hang on," Jonathan answered her and moved back to pick up the bag. "I brought a few things for Ryleigh, too."

"Good thinking."

They made their way to the other end of the hall. Jennifer's cracked ribs kept her from walking very quickly, but it felt good to be up and moving.

As they walked, Jonathan began to speak, "I meant to tell you, Detective Duncan stopped by last night, but you were already asleep."

"Oh? I'm sorry I missed him."

Jonathan smiled, "I'm sure he'll be back. He did tell me they have learned a little more about Jordan's plans." Jennifer turned to face him but didn't speak. "Apparently, it was very serendipitous that there was an earthquake." Jennifer raised an eyebrow but did not stop him. "Jordan still had explosives he was waiting to bring in the room. So between you two not being in the middle of the room and him not having all of it moved it, you both were very fortunate." Jonathan stopped and watched his wife for a moment. "How did that happen anyway?"

"What, Darling?"

"You two not being in the middle of the room, but Jordan was."

Jennifer looked at him for a moment. "You know what? I have no idea. I don't remember any of it."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being scared because I couldn't find Ryleigh at the spa," she continued to think. "I remember Jordan having her and making me drive the car. And I remember waking up pinned to a wall. But everything else is pretty hazy."

Jonathan held open the door so that Jennifer could maneuver through. The sight of her little girl asleep in the bed nearly took Jennifer's strength away. Jonathan stepped up beside her, his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him.

They stood watching Ryleigh sleep, clinging to each other. The reality of the past several days pulsing their minds like a rushing river of emotions.

"Do you remember when Ryleigh was younger?" Jonathan quietly whispered into her ear. "When she would call for Claire?"

Jennifer started to laugh softly and shifted against his chest, her head on his shoulder, and her hands were grasping the arm he had across her chest. "Of course. I can still hear her calling "Claira, Claira" throughout the house. Gosh, was she eight or nine when she finally called her Claire?"

"Ummm, ten, I think."

Taking a slow, deep breath, Jennifer softly added, "Thank you."

Jonathan turned to study her profile, "For what?"

"For finding us."

Using the hand across her chest, Jonathan gently spun her around to face him. He studied her eyes for a moment. Even after all these years, he could lose himself in the whiskey tones looking back at him. "I will always come for you. You and Ryleigh. You are my first. You are my last." You, Jennifer, you and Ryleigh are everything to me."

She reached out and touched his chin before letting her hand fall to his chest, "Now who's in desperate need of romance?"

"I am." Jonathan lowered his voice, laid his forehead against hers before he spoke again, "I was afraid I would never be able to romance you again." He held her body to his own. "I was not and am not prepared for that."

Jennifer reached up with her left hand and ran her fingers down his cheek and lightly across his lips before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Um… don't… you have… your own room," complained a voice from the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jennifer smiled at the sound of her voice. Turning to face the child, Jennifer cooed, "Bonjour chérie!" The Harts began to move closer to Ryleigh's bed.

Jonathan asked, "How are you feeling today, Ry?"

"Like an elephant sat on me." She eyed Jennifer before continuing, "Momma, you are moving like an old woman."

Jennifer laughed, "I suppose I am." A knock on the door kept her from saying anything else.

"Good morning, everyone. Mrs. Hart, it's good to see you up and about."

"Good morning, Doctor," Jennifer answered.

He faced Ryleigh, "How about you? Ready to begin walking today?"

"Ugh," the young girl protested. "That sounds painful."

"Ry… when have you run from pain?" Jennifer questioned the girl.

"Yeah, Ry, you've got to get that soccer body back," Jonathan reminded her.

"When does that start? I'd be concerned about her playing before those ribs heal."

"Actually," Jonathan looked at Jennifer, then back to the doctor. "I think swimming starts first, and that is not for another two months."

"Good. We don't want someone tripping Ryleigh and re-breaking a rib. Honestly, I'm surprised neither of you had more extensive injuries than you have had."

"I'm glad they were able to get as far as they did," Jonathan started.

"It was her doing," Ryleigh added.

Looking at her daughter, Jennifer asked, "What? Who's doing, chérie?"

"That woman."

Jennifer looked from Jonathan back to Ryleigh before she spoke again. "What woman?"

Looking at her parents, Ryleigh sighed. "That one in the old-time dress. Wow, you must have hit your head hard not to remember her, Mom." She paused a moment before she added, "You're right. I know I can do this." She looked up at Jennifer standing before her. "If Mom can, then I can."

"That's my girl!" Jennifer responded, still confused by the conversation.

* * *

**Three months later**  
Jonathan parked the car at the high school swimming pool. "Hey, did I tell you Detective Duncan called?"

"No, how is he?"

"He's fine. Their investigation turned up some of Jordan's motivation." He opened his car door, and climbed out, as Jennifer did the same. She walked in front of the car to head into the pool area. Jonathan followed right behind her, his hand on her lower back. "Do you remember, right before your celebration, when I had Marcus shut down that merger I didn't feel right about?"

"Of course."

He opened the door for her and followed her into the building. The Harts felt as they walked into a wall of chlorine and humidity as sounds from the pool echoed off the walls. Jonathan spoke a little louder as they walked, "Apparently, the company we were trying to merge with was one of Jordan's. He was using the merger as a back door to financing the building of the one where he tried to hold you and Ry hostage. He planned on using it as real estate to launder drug money."

"Huh… So just how did Jordan end up at my party, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. There's a friend of a friend of someone in publishing. The police are still running that down."

They climbed the bleachers and took a seat, Jennifer turned to Jonathan, "Ugh. I'm so nervous for her."

"Ah, she'll do great. In practice, she's been pushing her personal best." Jonathan sat back, his arm around her, "She's ready, Darling."

"She might be, but I'm not. These things make me nervous."

"Hey, y'all," Claire called as she climbed the stairs to join them at their seats. "The concession stand is out of popcorn…"

Jonathan looked at her, wide-eyed, "What? How does a concession stand run out of popcorn?" He turned to Jennifer, "How?"

"I got nachos instead."

"Oh, lovely. Thank you, Claire," Jennifer declared, ignoring Jonathan.

"I don't want nachos," Jonathan pouted.

"Oh, look, Darling, there's Ryleigh."

Walking out from the locker room, Ryleigh took a deep breath and willed her stomach to stop spinning. This meet was her first since they returned home. There were two things Ryleigh Hart knew... One, she still hurt some and two, she was stronger than she had been. Looking up to the stands, Ryleigh located her parents and gave a small wave when her mother waved at her. "How are you feeling, Ry?" her coach asked as she joined her at the water's edge.

"I think I'm ready, coach."

"Good. Listen up, gang," he called, pulling the other swimmers in closer. "Here's the lineup, Baker, Campbell, Burchill and Adams are doing the 4x400 free, Eastin, Hart, Nolan and Clarke are the 4x200 medley. Everything else is individual. The first heat is Baker and Hart for the breaststroke. Ready?"

"Yes, coach," the girls answered in unison.

"Okay. Team on three… One. Two. Three. TEAM!"

As the group broke their huddle, a cheer rose from the spectators. Swimmers took their lanes and climbed on the starting blocks.

"Come on, Ryleigh!" Jonathan began to yell.

That evening, Jennifer made her way into Ryleigh's room. "Bedtime, Chérie," she told the child as she walked through the doorway. Ryleigh was sitting on her bed, dressed in one of Jonathan's t-shirts, looking at a display on her wall.

"I'm ready, Momma," she answered without looking at her.

Jennifer smiled as she entered the room and sat beside her daughter. "It was a very impressive race, Chérie."

Ryleigh turned to her mother and smiled, "Think so?"

Reaching out to brush a stray curl out of Ryleigh's eyes, Jennifer answered, "Oh, yes! It's not every day one breaks a school record. You did a great job today. Your Daddy and I are very proud of you."

Moving back to crawl under the covers, Ryleigh smiled. "Thank you, Momma."

Jennifer pulled the covers up and leaned over to kiss the girl's cheek. "Good night, Ryleigh. I love you."

"Good night, Momma. I love you."

Walking back out of the room, Jennifer turned off the lights and pulled the door shut. She made her way back down the hall and into her bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she walked.

"Hey," she turned to the voice behind her. Jonathan shut the bedroom door before he finished his thought, "That's my job."

"What is, Darling?"

He stepped up to her and took hold of her waist, pulling her body close to his. "I promised to undo the process when you were in the hospital."

Jennifer smiled, "Uh, so you did."

His fingers took over the last of the task she started as his lips found her neck, "I think it's about time I follow through."

"Mmmm, so it is," Jennifer agreed.

Jonathan's hand found the warmth of her skin, and he allowed his fingers to caress her back before traveling anywhere else. He lightly traced her curves as he moved his hands to her waistline and back up to the top of her shirt. Jennifer's breath hitched in anticipation of his next move. "Mmmm, Darling, what your touch does to me."

Pushing her top off her shoulders with one hand, Jonathan kissed his way across her chest, whispering in between kisses, "I like touching you." His hands back at her waist, he slowly slipped his fingers around the clasp on her slacks and let them fall to the floor. In a much quicker move, he picked her up off the ground, as he added, "I also like surprising you."

"Oh!" she gasped as she grabbed his neck to hold on. Laughing, Jennifer added, "And you do it so well, Darling."

Jonathan laid her down on the bed. "You are so beautiful. I'm grateful to have another chance to love you."

"Oh, yeah?" Jennifer smiled a wicked grin at him, "Prove it."

**The End**


End file.
